My life after my death
by Grey Sanders
Summary: An english translation of "mi vida después de mi muerte". The story is about a 22 year old guy who died in the hospital end up waking up in the Naruto universe in the body of a 5 years old child, now is his chance to live the life to the fullest, make friends, have a girlfriend and be a ninja, NarutoxHinata.
1. A Life after death

Chapter 1: A Life after death

I dream that I am a butterfly? or does the butterfly dreaming of being a man?, that's a philosophical question that kept me intrigued for a long time when I was a young teenager, now before closing his eyes one more time knowing that his end was near, his body was tired of fighting an endless battle against disease, restricted in a small room at the local hospital where ironically most of the men was clinging to life like an scared child, and the child faced it like men, not afraid of death because he saw it as a friend than an enemy, because it meant so much change, and stage of transition that wished either for good or ill, nobody escape from it because life deliver all to the same end, his only regret of his life was not to enjoy it, not having friends to play with, a girlfriend and the love, my only consolation was that I could discover the best kept secret of all. What happens after death?

I just tell them it's a secret ...

/ Konoha Hospital - 5 years after the attack of the nine-tailed fox /

A sudden desire to breathe wake up in me, such desire make my body get catapulted to reach an sit down sition desperately breathing air filling my lungs with despair, the sudden awakening frightened the nurse who was disconnecting the wires from the heart monitor leaving the pacient for dead after multiple attempts to resuscitate.

Looking around wondering where was heard a cry of surprise obviously female with the sound of someone falling to the ground with a metal tray carrying medical instruments, although they did not understand what was happening, trying to help her I realized two things of utter importance, first thing was that my body was much smaller than before, so get out of bed meant a fall and the second was that I had no strength to get up and walk so I fell to the floor unable to get back up which was especially embarrassing because he wore a hospital gown letting my buttocks are exposed to cold breezes that particular day, it was frezzing.

Immediately, the nurse get out of the room shouted something I did not understand, then hit a button on the wall before heading to my talking, saying things I could not understand, for me just grunted painfully - Can you help me? - Asked by the woman looked at me with curiosity, wondering what happened moved his head slightly to see her face to notice something peculiar had Asian features and wore a white gown with white shorts it was an unusual cloth for the medical stuff it reminds me of thay lab where new virus and stuff was been tested, in the meanwhile a few steps with great speed down the hall and entered the room giving a quick inspection wondering what has happened in that place before he realized that his patient was awake.

Not long before help me get back to bed and wrap myself before attempting to speak in an strange language not understood confirming that is where this was far from home, the people present are Asian looking and spoke Japanese and I could understand any other words but nothing major causing despair in the doctor, maybe he was thinking in the possibility than he had suffered brain damage from lack of oxygen while my body was clinically dead, forcing them to a form of communication more and more primitive, the doctor approached me putting a hand on his chest -Akayume Kenichi-, then put his hand on my chest in that moment it hit me, he was saying his name so I will do the same -Greyson Sanders-


	2. Ninja encounter of the first kind

The only thing I own is Greyson Sanders (aka Shirohane Hibiki) and some OC, but the series Naruto and its characters are not mine.

"think"

-speak-

**-Jutsu/demon speaking-**

**Chapter 2: Ninja encounter of the first kind**

Shirome Kenichi POV:

After several days of inspections and tests note too many strange things, had hopes that the child could explain to them that it had happened in that town on the outskirts of the land of fire, apparently the population had been killed making the young orphan and sole survivor of the attack which was obvious that he was in the middle of everything that judging by serious bruises and burns all over his body, the following was that he didn't speak, and when it came they were not able to understand what he said, showed signs of intelligence and attempts to learn as if never in his life had taught him to speak, it seemed a case of loss of memory combined with a speech problem, that theory wwnt south when I give him a book to read.

The first thing that made the patient was open in the end and was trying to read it from left to right, worse was that when they gave for writing began in the upper left side and continued to the right until you reach the end to then continue a little further down but by repeating the process, and even worst was still did not understand what you wrote, they were a few small scribbles and nonsense but for some reason the you could read them and give them sense, the final conclusion was that the child spoke and wrote another language, something that had to report it to the Hokage.

Greyson Sanders POV:

Greyson officially hated hospitals or rather this in particular by the look of the staff looked at me with a mixture of curiosity and distrust like a bug, but couldn't do anything about the only thing that could thank was that I could soon get out of my bed and walking around to find my two largest... OK, now there are three biggest surprises

1) To see a person in the mirror who wan`t me, it was the body of another person is identical to my original except that it had Asian features.

(2) The outside show me something official, he was too far away from house not only cultural, technologically too, there was energy cable from a near power plant but the streets were made of old fashion ground, posters and signs in Japanese, an architecture resembling the Japanese feudal period and a mountain with four faces carved into it with precision obviously meant that those people were or were very important like mount rushmore.

3) And best for last, there was that people were traveling from roof to roof with inhuman jump and others who could run extremely fast through the streets chasing a cat named Zora judging by the screams coming from them

"But what the hell runs off here? Perhaps people can ignore the laws of physics?" The scene had no sense or especially because there was no way you can keep up a cat that ran as if the devil were stepped his heels.

The door opened to make way for Kenichi and a platinum blonde man with a tough-guy face reminded me of Arnold Schwarzenegger in his good days with the sunken cheekbones, wore a blue long sleeve t-shirt on this kind of body armor which also covered the neck, and above this was a kind of sleeveless vest or close, was wearing a metal shield covering the forearm and the back of his hand, dark blue pants with a loose bandage in half over the right thigh and the ankles to finish with a kind of shoes with toes exposed, was more than obvious that it was a kind of soldier or warrior so it was best to obey him or he can make my day a bad one.

The blond was introduced as Inoichi Yamanaka and then something of a Hokage, gave him a confused look before Kenichi explain the situation, the man replied with a nod his head before heading to me pointing my bed, and went obediently I sat letting the soldier is placed behind me and put one hand behind my head and another in front of my eyes, before I could even ask anything, I felt like my whole life passed before my eyes at breakneck speed finishing with a few pictures of my last days in hospital before and after my death.

When he finished, he leaned on the bed beside me with a face very disturbed by the things he had seen in there, sweating bullet and his mind was running a thousands of idea per second before closing your eyes and make a decision, he opening the window and jump

-Oh my god the man committed suicide! - exclaimed before running to the window to look out, the man was well it was a relief but I was jumping through the air and moving very fast towards a tower that seemed important.

Stunned look all that thinking I needed a good nap in the hope of awakening from this dream, but do not succeed because I barely slept a few seconds before a group of 3 men and 1 woman dressed in black with masks of different colors and shapes wake me up and I was forced to walk, but not before giving me a decent clothes to change into, which I did give a signal to the only woman so she turn back, amusing the group.

After changing we walk through the city hospital, which gave me a little scared because I could not understand what people said, but knowing I had to 4 bodyguards escorting flat sunlight as a child was my way everyone present to ask what had to be treated well.

Nothing unexpected happened on the way up to the tower where a woman with black hair like night and an smile gentle as a mother doing his job as a secretary, which gave he guys a nod allowing them to pass, after a spiral staircase we stopped at a door that had something written about this but could not understand that said, one of the men who wore the mask in the shape of a dog stepped forward to hit the door waiting for a male voice allowed to pass, inside the office was an old man behind a desk which interestingly had a crystal ball I was talking to Inoichi also was behind the desk next to the major.

After a few words of which was the only one that captures "dog" I assumed that he was thanking guard dog mask before disappearing from the place with his men in a mini-whirlwind of leaves

"ok, it seem to have a ninja around here" the man who was definitely an authority figure as it was referred to as Hokage-sama, so it was better to show respect before I start talking

-Hokage-sama- I said with a slight incline before return to original position for the amusement of the old man.

* * *

End of the chapter

In case of grammatical mistake don`t speak badly of me, english is my secound language and I suck, that is why I`m usen google translator, so far is the best one


End file.
